


The Watchmen

by stormguarder



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Multi, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires, bruh idk yet, vampire, vtm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormguarder/pseuds/stormguarder
Summary: Becoming a vampire was never Valencio's dream, but it became his life. He will soon be thrust into a world beyond his comprehension. Can he survive long enough to figure out what's going on? Or will his ignorance prove to be his downfall?





	1. An Unwelcome Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my VtM game I play with friends Friday nights, so I don't really know what I'm doing. Feedback is welcome, and I hope you enjoy!

Just another Saturday night with Savannah; that’s all it was to Valencio. He sat on the floor, scribbling away at his essay while she was working on her graphic design homework. After a long, peaceful silence, Savannah eventually spoke up.  
“Val?”  
“Yeah?” He glanced up from his essay, meeting Savannah’s eyes. She looked worried and tense, and Valencio felt a shiver up his spine. All week, Savannah had been acting weird, avoiding his eyes and stuttering a lot… and to Valencio, that meant only one thing; she had a crush on him. It was disappointing, but it was a part of his life. He’d befriend someone, listen to them and support them, and they fell in love with him. He had lost so many friends that way.  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Yeah,” He sighed, knowing what was next.  
“It’s really hard for me to tell you this, but…” She inhaled sharply, “I’m…”  
Here it comes…  
“I’m a vampire,” That’s when it clicked for him. Of course! It was April Fools Day! She hadn’t pulled a joke on him all day, so this must be it!  
“Pfft! Nice!” Valencio laughed, smiling at her, “I’ve always wanted to be a vampire!”  
Savannah’s face lit up like a candle, “Really?!”  
“Yeah!!”  
“I can turn you into one, if you want?” She beamed at him, her face full of hope.  
_Wow she’s taking this really far…_ “Yeah, sure!” He exposed his neck and tapped it in an attempt to call her bluff. In a split second she was over him, her cold lips against his neck. He didn’t even register that she bit him until he was about to pass out. _Oh fuck… She was serious…_

When Valencio came back, he felt different in all the wrong ways. He felt cold and clammy, and his heart- that was once beating rapidly in his ears as Savannah drew his blood- was now still. He even felt different, like he wanted to quote Hamlet about his angst.  
“What the fuck?” He croaked, looking around his room to see Savannah long gone. According to his phone’s alarm it was 7AM, time to get up and get ready for work. He went on with his morning routine normally, but with each passing minute, he grew more tired. He eventually stumbled to the door, opening it with a stupor, and was greeted by the morning light.  
While the sunlight typically hugged him and brought him to his senses, today it suffocated him. It pierced through his skin, burning him. It was like he was set aflame, desperate to get away- he slammed the door and collapsed on the floor. 

“That’s not fucking normal,” he whispered, staring at the door in a shocked awe. “I’m not really...a vampire… right?” He immediately shot up and desperately made his way to the bathroom. Vampires don’t have reflections…  
He slammed his body into the door frame, propping himself up and staring desperately into the mirror. His reflection was still there!!! He must not be a vampire! Maybe it was an allergic reaction to the lotion be put on? Maybe all this was stemming from his hunger- a tight knot in his stomach. He must just be hungry, that must’ve been it.  
He trudged his way to the fridge in his small studio apartment, opening it up and grabbing the jug of orange juice. He unscrewed it, and began to chug and OH GOD GET IT OUT _GET IT OUT_ **GET IT OUT-**  
He spat the juice onto the floor, and what he saw appalled him. It wasn’t… normal. It was ash falling out of his mouth, not a liquid. He felt awful, his lips burning at the sensation. Confused and scared, he pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Savannah. He read it desperately, and each line filled him with dread as the truth dawned on him.  
Yes, he was truly a vampire now. Everything that was happening was normal (“you can only drink blood", "the reflection thing is a myth,”). His old life had come to an end, he would never age or die (“unless you’re stupid”). He could never accomplish his goals now; never be a senator or even a mayor. He sent one text back before he collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. He didn’t remember falling asleep. _“I thought it was an April Fools Joke”_


	2. Enthralled

Valencio was grateful he wasn’t alive anymore, otherwise his heart would be beating so fucking fast right now. He couldn’t afford to be sloppy on this, lest he end up looking like a fucking creep. He had cut his hair just right, shaved, even Flushed his body...for her. Amanda was a girl in his polisci class- smart, outspoken, charming- and he wanted her. He needed her. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if he wanted her or her blood, but it didn’t matter… one came with the other, right?  
This started on Monday, when she was talking with her friends about their future weekend plans. He pretended not to be listening, obviously, but he was hooked on every word of her honey-sweet voice spoke. Something about a casino? Gambling? Somewhere up North, only an hour drive away from campus. They would leave Thursday night and hit the slots for the weekend, staying up there in a hotel for her friends’ birthday.  
That’s how he ended up here, in the smoke-filled halls of a garish casino, his feet hitting the carpet to the beat of some country song playing overhead. Passing bars, restaurants, even fountains, he barely paid attention to anything... until his ears pick up her voice. Amanda’s sweet voice. Sweet, sweet, sweeter still as he let his feet take him to her, his love, his dear. He was dressed incognito, simple jeans, a tshirt, sunglasses, and a leather jacket. He even had shaved for the occasion, his smooth face wanting to be pressed on hers, kissing her, biting her lips, her neck as he brought her to bliss. If her voice was like honey, her blood must be the nectar of the gods.  
He decided it was too early to lay the moves on her yet, it was only 10PM. He walked around, having to pull himself away from the gaggle of giggling girls in order to stop staring at Amanda. He dragged himself to a slot machine, allowing himself to be entranced by the flashing lights and stupid symbols. The hours passed as Valencio fed dollar bills into the machine, watching his points go up, then down, then back up again. The actual money meant nothing to him, only the passage of time that it brought. He must have hit a jackpot or something, because the machine began to scream at him, while people around him clapped and gawked in awe at whatever number they saw. He quickly got his stupid voucher and left, once again prowling down the aisles, listening for the voice of his deer. Enough time had passed, it was safe to find her again.  
He found her quickly at the bar, all alone while he friends were off doing...whatever. It didn’t really matter. She looked halfway drunk already as he slid up next to her, giving her a charming smile and peering at her with his beautiful eyes. They hit it off easily enough, especially with him using his Persuasion and newfound wealth to buy her food and drinks. They talked about her- her school, her interests, her hobbies, her friends, how she was recently single, her sex life, her favorite fantasies- and that was all it took to get her to agree to come with him to his hotel room. Valencio congratulated himself on his patience as he led her away from the loud noises and bright lights of the casino into the soft, quiet paradise of his bedsheets.  
She didn’t even know he had fed on her- to a masochist a Kiss and a simple bite might as well be the same damned thing- and that was how he liked it. The fact that he had flushed his body beforehand helped too, his now-warmed skin against hers bringing ecstasy to them both as they reached the edge. Valencio was full, though he may have taken more than what was recommended. Amanda didn’t mind, thinking her woozy, light headedness was from a drunken bliss as she put her clothes on after a brief moment of cuddling. Valencio followed suit, quickly dressing himself and walking out of the room with her. She eventually began to talk about how he should come with her, meet her friends, maybe visit again tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He was satisfied, yet disappointed. She was too easy; a drunken girl wooed by his charms might as well be another Wednesday night for him. She wasn’t even that good in bed, and he found himself leaving her the second she was back with her friends. They didn’t even notice him leave, and he never needed to use his fake name.  
Another night, another easy prey take. At least he could finally pay attention in class now, knowing that Amanda was just like all the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to this, so feedback is appreciated! I for one do not like the formatting but I don't know how to change it lol... any ideas?


End file.
